Hermione's secret desire
by indie-rollie
Summary: Hermione and Draco act on the kiss they once shared in Roll to me. PreHBP AU. Complete
1. Worried

**Hermione's secret desire**

Thsi is the sequal to my "Roll to me" fic which you don't have to have read before hand but you can if you want. Well read on.  
**I own _nothing_!**

* * *

The next few days were spent in agony for both parties. Tip-toeing around the castle and making sure every thing seems normal. The incident had left both individuals in a state but another was more disturbed than Draco or Hermione. Harry lay on his bed the whole weekend contemplating on what he saw. Should he tell Ron or not? Should he tell Hermione or not? By the end of Sunday night he still had not come up with a conclusion and decided to seek out help from some one with more wisdom and knowledge on these matters. His girlfriend Ginny.

"Hey Hun. What's the problem?" Ginny asked looking up from her book. She lifted an arm and Harry sat down on the soft by her and fell into her embrace. Ginny could tell something was wrong. She always could.

"It's-" Harry paused for just a moment to consider his options once more. "It's Hermione" He said in one swift breath. This caused Ginny to raise a ginger eyebrow in his direction, prodding him to go on. "I saw do something- something bad". At this Ginny stiffened in her seat. "No nothing like that." He correct and felt Ginny relax back into the armchair.

Ginny asked "Than what was it?" obviously quite annoyed that Harry was keeping this from her.

"You know that night when she ran out of the common room in a wreak because her fight with Ron?" Harry's love made a sound of appetence before he moved on. "Well, I went out looking for her and when I found her she was- she was- she was kissing Draco Malfoy" Harry said rushing the last part. The quicker he said it the quicker it would be over and done with. But as soon as the words left his lips it all became real. To real for his liking. He felt Ginny's breath catching in her through from shock. The silence that followed made Harry curse himself.

After a few minuets Ginny spoke. "Well. What's the problem?" At the look on Harry's face Ginny continued. "It's up to her who she wants to see and kiss. If that's what she wants and it makes her happy then so what?" However, the look on Harry's face remained the same before he got up and walked back to his dorms.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter (giggles at Simpsons quote). 


	2. It's not Ron

**Chapter 2- It's not Ron**

Let chapter two commence... Please note I don't own the characters or locations or any thing but the plot. : (

* * *

Hermione had spent the entire weekend contemplating on that one moment she shared with Draco. She had always been so sure of Ron. He was the one for her. He may never have expressed it, but that doesn't mean there wasn't some thing there. Then Draco came along and threw everything off the rails. Every thing Hermione had ever known to be true turned on its head. Draco had always been an evil little ferret with no compassion for any one other than himself. And in one simple kiss he changed the facts that Hermione had known for so long.

These thoughts that whirled around her head were soon disrupted by the rapping on her dormitory door. Hermione lifted her face out of her pillow and looked up to see Ginny enter the circular room. "Are you okay Herms. You weren't at dinner today and well, frankly, we've all been a bit worried about you" Hermione sat up in her bed and busied herself with none existent tasks while Ginny continued. "Even Harry thinks something's up. Is this about Ron? He said he was sorry and rumour has it that he's planning on asking you ou-"

"No! This isn't about Ron." Hermione shot up angrily, dropping a leather bound book to the floor. The sudden mention of Ron had sent her heart racing. She gazed over to Ginny and dropped her eyes to the floor seeing the look on her face. "No. This isn't about Ron" She repeated almost to herself. This was about Malfoy.

"Then what is it?" Ginny said with genuine concern in her voice, and placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. In reply she shook her head.

"I'm gonna go see if I can still get something to eat" She whispered before leaving Ginny alone in the dorm.

Alone with the leather bound book…

* * *

And that was chapter 2 for ya. 


	3. Diary

Ginny sat, leather book in hand, for a long time. The Words 'Hermione's Diary' shone in bright silver, contrasting with the worn out leather. Slowly the red headed girl turned to a random page and began to read:

**_14th February 1996, 7.55 pm_**

_Dear Diary,  
Today was St. Valentines day and I got three cards! One from Harry and one from Ron, of course, but the third I couldn't put a name to. Perhaps I have a secret admirer? I am desperate to know who, but a part of me wants to not know. It wouldn't be a secret admirer then, would it? Ron still hasn't asked me out. I'm starting to wonder whether he ever will or not. And to tell the truth I'm not sure if I would accept if he did. Sure, I like him, but a relationship? I'm not really sure about anything at the moment. I find my self glancing in Draco's direction more frequently every day. _

_'Mione xXx_

Ginny gazed at the page, mouth hanging ajar. She quickly glanced around the room to see if any one had joined her company. When all angles were clear she turned the page and continued to read:

**  
_15th February 1996, 6:45 am_**

_Dear Diary,  
Last night me and Ron had a huge fight. Bigger than normal. I know he likes to fight with me to get my attention, it's so obvious, but what he said yesterday was unacceptable. He called me a mudblood. I've been called a mudblood before, but not by Ron. I was so upset I ran out of the common room. I'm surprised Harry didn't run after me. He usually does when I'm upset. I bumped into Malfoy and burst into tears, and then something even more unusual happened. He comforted me. He put his arm around me and wiped my tears away. He listened to my story and he hugged me. And if that wasn't odd enough, he kissed me! ME! And it's true what they say, he IS a good kisser. But it was so sudden and unexpected I didn't know what to do. So I kissed him back. The panic made me. I was so scared, and yet calm. Once I realised what I was doing I thought about Ron. Yeah, he hurt me, but if he found out about this would cause him so much pain. Apart of me wanted to keep kissing Draco, wanted to hurt Ron, but I couldn't do that to him. As much as I hated it, I had to pull away and leave. I walked around the school for a couple of hours, long enough for me to be sure Harry and Ron wouldn't be waiting up for me, before going back to the dorms, and sleeping. _

_'Mione_

Ginny turned the page gingerly and was disheartened to find the following page blank.

* * *

Well that was chapter 3. Enjoy? Reveiw and let me know. I already started chapter 4 and should be read soon. 'S only gonna be a short one that I came up with in the RS gcse today. 


	4. Blown it

**Chapter 4- Blown it**

As Ginny read the diary up in Gryffindor tower, Hermione was descending the stairs toward the great hall. "Granger" Said a piercing voice behind her that she knew too well.

"Malfoy" She said coolly, turning on her heels to face the blond. He was standing at the stop of the stair case, arms crossed over his chest, and a smug expression on his face. They stood there, motionless, for uncountable minutes. Hermione's stomach emitted an audible grumble.

Just as Hermione turned to leave Draco stopped her. "Granger!" Once again she turned, quite irritated now, to face the blond. She raised an ungroomed eyebrow inquisitively at Malfoy. She was just not in the mood for these mind games. All weekend she had spent agonizing over the boy who stood in front of her right now. She was emotionally drained and starving. "You- I- We- Your shirt is hanging out at the back" Malfoy said finally losing his balls.

Hermione turned around and walked into the great hall, tucking her shirt in as she went. Once she was out of sight Malfoy mentally kicked himself and muttered curses under his breath. He had just blown his one chance.

* * *

Was a short chapter I know. Well all I can say in defence is that it seemed alot longer in my head, in the exam hall. But never fear! Thenext chapter will be along shortley.


	5. Alone

**_16th February 1996, 7.10 pm_**

_I really messed up this time. I spend the whole weekend avoiding her and just when I think it's safe to leave the confines of my common there she is. That is the last time I go to library to look up potions ingredients. On the way back down I saw her at the bottom of the stairs. Her chestnut mane was burning in the light, and when she turned to face me she was radiant as ever. She had this frantic air about her and yet remained entirely calm. I wonder if she had even batted an eyelid about that night she broke down in tears. Looking at her fair skinned face I could have told her every thing. It was I who sent her the Valentines Day card. It was I who pined after her for all these years. And I came so close. So close to revealing the truth. But in the end I couldn't. The look in her hazel eyes send my stomach in a whirl and any chance of ever being with her slipped through my fingers like grains of sand. _

_Draco_

Malfoy closed his diary and replaced it in the bedside cabinet before charming the drawer it resided in. The round room in which Draco sat was deserted. Not many people liked to hang around with him. Not after his father had been named as a death eater. It did get lonely sometimes, Malfoy had to admit, but he had grown immune to the solitude. But on nights like this, when his heart had been ripped in two and his mind stewing over, he needed someone to talk to. And no one is there for him.

* * *

Another short chapterI know. Next one will be longerI promise. I think Ron needs to have his say about all of this. Any way, review! 


	6. Breakfast

Ron hadn't seen Hermione all weekend. In fact, he would be worried for her life if Ginny didn't tell him that she was okay. He had tried to apologize, it's not like he meant to call her a Mudblood, but apologizing becomes increasingly difficult when you can't get within ten feet of the person you're apologizing to. It wasn't until the Monday that Ron saw her at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Seizing this opportunity Ron made sure Hermione knew he was sorry.

"Hermy. I'm sorry." An out of breath Ron managed to say after running after her for the last few minutes. Hermione's head shot instantly up at the sound of Ron's voice and a quizzical look spread across her face.

"Sorry for what?" Hermione asked as if not a second has passed since last Valentines Day. A confused film covered Ron's features as he tried to think of different ways of time travel.

"You remember" Ron pushed on, determined he wasn't cracking up "It was Valentines Day and we got in to a fight-"

"Oh that!" Hermione said as if it were some sort of anecdote "Never mind about that. It's all in the" Hermione's breath caught in her through as Draco walked in. "past". The last part was whispered barley audible above the breakfast racket. "Sorry Ron I have to go." She said briskly, getting up from the long bench she sat, and walking out of the hall.

"Hermione! Wait up. I've got more to say"

"Well then can you hurry up and say it!" She snapped. She then turned her head back to face her destination and bumped into something. Or someone. "Oh! So sorry" She said before looking up to see a blond, with his trade mark smirk, brushing himself off. Ron gaped at what happened next. Malfoy extended a hand, which Hermione took without hesitation. Hermione held his gaze for a moment, silent messages flashing between them, before turning around and leaving the hall, Ron hot on her heels.

"Hermione, are you mad? What was with that?" An annoyed Ron asked. Malfoy had to be up to something. Ron had convinced himself of that.

Hermione then sent him a death glare and said "What? Can't people be nice once in a while?" and Ron knew to drop the subject.

* * *

Like? I think it could have gone better, but then again,I did it quickly whileI was meant to be doing my English coursework. I was gonna have Ron asking Hermione out in this chapter but it didn't seem to fit. What do you think? This chapter might also be a little rough around the edges because all my proof readers are offline. And, before I forget, since his hasn't appeared and where else in the story:  
I only own the plot. All the rest is JK's!  
And now that's out of the way you can reveiw.


	7. Potions

Double potions with the Slytherins wasn't Hermione's idea of a good Monday morning. And the bad mood Ron put her in didn't help. She hastily threw the last few ingredients into cauldron and sat back on her stole. Looking around the room she could see almost all the pupils. Over half the class were Slytherin and one of them were sitting in front of her. His startling cobalt eyes were squinted in concentration as he measured out the exact amount of dragon scales. Hermione soon found herself floating between consciousness and sleep. The slow rhythmic bubbling of cauldrons can be very relaxing at times.

"Hermione" A whisper bushed against her ear. "Hermione" This time the whisper was very harsh and was accompanied by prodding. Hermione slowly rejoined the realms of the living and looked to see ginger hair and freckles staring at her.

"Ron? What do you want?"

"There's only a few minuets of class left and I wanted to say this before I loss it" Rons face had begun to burn a fiery red and, looking over his shoulder, Hermione cold see Harry in his seat, listening in attentively. Looking back at Ron, Hermione noted his face go through all shades of red before he look in a deep breath and continued. "Hermione, will- ill you go out with me?"

Hermione was stunned to silence at this question. Out of all the questions she had anticipated, that was not one of him. But the person directly in front of her started spluttering and coughing. _Thank Gods _Hermione said to herself and, facing the platinum haired boy, began hitting him in between the shoulder blade.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, bent over her desk. Ron obviously no longer involved and realizing what exactly he had just done scampered back to Harry, who was eagerly awaiting news.

"I'm fine. You don't half hit hard enough there Granger." Malfoy stated with sarcasm, turning around and facing her. "And I wasn't choking that badly. Sure it was funny and I did chough a little but it was mainly to get Weasel away from you"

"Thank you" her breath tickled his ear as she whispered and the lent back, smirking, and began to pack away her potion items.

* * *

Once again, this chapter hasn't been checked over. It's night and i'm meant to be in bed 'cos I have school tomorrow but I won't be able to sleep unlees I know it's on here. Enjoy! (Oh and btw Jennie (VirginsBurnAlot) Hermione has a diary because she's a girl and Malfoy becuase...well..he's lonely and needs some one or some thing to tell this stuff to).


	8. Break time

"Thanks again" Hermione said to Draco as they left their Potions classroom. "I know that sounds really mean but- It's not that I don't like Ron- 'cos I do- I just don't…" But Hermione was lost for words.

"For the last time Granger, it's okay. No matter how much I dislike you I would never wish Weasley on you. Gods! I'm not that cruel." Hermione pushed Malfoy playfully as he pretended to shudder. It was odd that she was having fun with Malfoy, of all people. As he started walking off towards the stairs she felt almost upset. Something told her that being around Ron all break time wouldn't be the best option, so she slowly made her way outside.

It was a very peculiar occurrence but Malfoy was having fun. And even more strangely, it was with Granger. But she was walking towards the great oak doors and leaving him alone to wander the halls aimlessly for the next twenty minuets. Not many people to hang around with when your dad's a death eater.

"Granger" "Malfoy" They both called each others name in sync. Hermione's face turned slightly pink and both turned away for a split second to regain themselves. They stepped closer to each other and awkwardly exchanged glances. After a long pause Hermione suggested they go outside, and Draco agreed.

The rest of there short break was spent under the tree by the lake discussing anything, and everything. Although the sun burnt through the clouds a chill was in the air.

Icy fingers ran along Hermione's spine as a shiver crept on her, silencing her giggles. Draco was a pool of never ending anecdotes that had Hermione is stitches.

"Here." Draco said removing his clock and wrapping is around Hermione's shoulders.

* * *

My proof reader said this was a tad fluffy and not much action. Be patient my Childs. The action come next chapter. Which will come with reviews (it won't really, I'll write it any way. Can't help writing. Beats doing coursework.). 


	9. The punch

Harry and Ron gazed on as their sworn enemy wrapped his cloak around Hermione's shivering body. Harry could have sworn there was steam coming out of Ron's pinking ears. As the loud bell rung over head to signify it was time for care of magical creatures Ron and Harry were striding along the field to where Draco and Hermione were getting up. Picking up speed Ron was soon amongst the pair with Harry trailing behind him.

Draco and Hermione were turned, facing Hagrid's hut, neither one seeing what Ron was planning. Like a leopard, he crouched low on the dewy grass and pounced onto Malfoy's back. The world appeared to slow down for a split second and paused with Malfoy turning around with a horrified expression on his face to see Ron reaching out for him. Harry was only just reaching the shocking scene and Hermione had her face screwed up her face tight, ready to shout at any minute.

The scene returned to real time, and Ron fell to the floor dragging Draco with him. Ron lifted a fist to punch Malfoy but Harry caught it just in time and pushed Ron off Malfoy. Just as Hermione went to thank Harry, he raised his own clenched hand and swung and the other boys nose.

"Stop!" Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs causing some near by birds to take flight. All three boys, who were sprawled out on the floor, paused to look at Hermione. "Harry! Ron! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Hermione squealed, pulling Draco to his feet and taking out a gold silk handkerchief to mop up his blooded nose with.

Both Harry and Ron pulled them selves off the ground and stared intensively at their shoes. Neither boy could come up with a good explanation. "Well?" Hermione's voice drilled though the now still air.

Ron was first to speak. "It wasn't us- It was him" He pointed at Malfoy. "He's our sworn enemy. He's teased you all your Hogwarts life. Where was he all those times we were there?"

"At least I didn't make her cry by calling her a mudblood! Where were you then?" Malfoy spat his retort. Ron went quiet for a time before lunging himself at the flaxen boy.

Before another fight could break out Hermione had grabbed Ron by the back of the robes. "Draco, go to the hospital wing and get your nose sorted. I'll be up in a second as soon as a deal with these two." Both boys guiltily looked back at their shoes and Draco, hiding a sly smile behind the hanky, slid off to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Nine chapters already. Don't time fly. Hope you enjoy. Told you there would be more action. Got next two chappys all in my head already and once I do my chemistry coursework (yeah right...what are the chances of that happening) I'll type them up. 


	10. Confilct

As Malfoy strolled through the corridors, he surveyed the handkerchief that Hermione had given him to stop his nose bleeding. In the corner of the gold silk which was spotted with red, were the small initials 'DM' embroidered in green. Yes, this was the very implement he had once used to stem her crying eyes. But why had she kept it? And on her person? As Draco mused over these thoughts on his was to the Infirmary whilst on the school grounds Harry and Ron were been seen to.

xXx

"Well?" Hermione taped her foot impatiently, though the sound muted by the lush grass. "Harry?" He looked up from his feet and his head fell straight down when is eyes connected with Hermione's. "Well?" Hermione repeated in a very demanding tone.

"You were been acting odd all weekend and then you turn Ron down," Harry motioned to when Ron stood and at the mention of his name Hermione could see the tips of Ron's ears turning a fresh pink. "And then we see you having fun with _Malfoy_!" Harry spat the last word into the bitter air.

"So I'm not allowed to have fun now?"  
"No. Not with him."

This last comment sent Hermione's blood boiling. She struggled for at least a whole minute trying to find words to convey her emotions but upon not finding any, she resorted to crude hand gestures. Flapping her arms in all directions trying to vent her white fury, Harry and Ron resisted giggling. Although the situation was not at all funny, the sight of Hermione before them was enough to make Snape's mouth turn up at the corners.

Ron tried to cut in with apologies but was stopped by the gleaming look of rage in her coffee eyes. After a while Hermione shooed the two boys away to their Herbolagy lesson. There was no point in wasting valuable learning time. As Harry and Ron trotted across the open green towards the greenhouses Hermione went to find Draco.

* * *

I'm not very happy with this chapter. It's taken so long to rite because I've been so busy I've been doing it sentence by sentence and it's really be dragging on but alas it is done now. Next chapter will be better and sooner I hope although I may get side tracked with the HBP. One the summer holidays start I'm sure updates will be more frequent. Thanks for bearing with me! 


	11. Untimely Entrance

**Untimely entrance**

"Draco?" Hermione whispered into the deserted infirmary. Stepping trough the doorway to further examine the room she noted that not even a fussy Pomfrey was briskly hiking from bed to bed, to office, to bed, to office, to bed.

"Draaaaacoooooo" She tried again, forcing each syllable.  
Still there was silence.

"Draco this isn't funny! Stop it now!" Hermione half whined half ordered. A small voice in the back of her head was panicking and the panic was quickly spreading.

"Boo!" Hermione screamed as a vice grip arms captured her around her middle.  
The next thing either of them knew, they were both on the floor. Hermione looked schocked and saw two penetrating grey eyes boring into her own brown ones.

"Sorry 'bout that" Said Malfoy has Hermione placed a rouge strand of blond hair behind his ear. Malfoy pulled him self off her and then helped her to her feet, offering the lame excuse 'I guess I'm stronger than I thought I was'.  
"What about your nose?" She asked not wanting to talk about what happen any longer.

"Madam Pomfrey wasn't here when I got up here and so I mended myself. Wasn't too hard…just a broken bone" Draco announced in an off hand sort of way.  
As much as Hermione wanted to say 'Now you should have let a professional tend to you' or 'do you know what u could have done?' she didn't. She knew he was perfectly capable of curing himself and didn't want to ruin the moment.

It was not long, though, until Draco spoke. "Here. I believe this is yours" He handed her a small piece of green fabric which was now spotlessly clean.

"Oh" finally realising and a blush crept out of now where and took up residence on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to give it back to you…" She trailed off remembering that night.

The night in which Draco had found her in a weeping heap on the floor. He had comforted her. Told her it would all be okay, lent her a handkerchief, called her by her first name. He has even been so bold as to kiss her.  
Not just a friendly kiss either, but a whole, full frontal snog. The pleasant memory flooded Hermione's mind as blood flooded her cheeks. No one knew that she had wanted that kiss and pined for more ever since.

"Hermione?" Her attention snapped back to the current situation. Draco was standing before her and as soon as she met his cold eyes she flushed and turned away.  
Draco was thinking the same thing. Hermione very rarely flushed and he knew why. The kiss. He would like to say that it was just a spur of the moment thing; no real feelings in it. But that would be a lie.  
There was a very awkward moment that passed. Both were reminiscing on the passing weeks events. Draco attempted speaking again.

"Should we go to lessons then?" And Hermione, whose face was still tinted pink, looked relieved to leave the room and the awkward silence behind. As she reached the door Draco did the same, being the gently man he is, and their hands brushed lightly over each others.  
Hermione pulled her hand away but Draco caught it in his own and didn't let go of it. She looked up in shock and opened her mouth about to say something and then shut it again. Malfoy's eyes were piercing into hers but she did not look away. On impulse she leaned in closed to notice the small blue flecks in the boy's eyes.  
Draco, imitated Hermione and leant in so that their noses were touching.  
Hermione opened her mouth ever so slightly, before tilting her head to the left. Draco tilted his to the right and slowly closed his eyes. Craning forward he felt Hermione's soft lips brush against his. Just as the kiss was about to deepen a very flustered Madam Pomfrey pulled the doors open with a loud crash and stormed into the room.

The young pair jumped apart looking slightly ashamed, and yet disheartened at the nurses untimely entrance.

* * *

A/N: Well. I know my last chapter was really bad but not even one review sayiong how bad it was? It must have been worse than I thought. So I made sure this chapter was the best it could be. Holiday stated as of today and as soon as I got home I wrote all of this (not much but I think this is one of the longer chappies). So updates should be more frequent.  
Now can we just take a secound to talk about HBP. Oh My Freakin' Gods! I didn;t think I would be able to finish this fic after I found out but then I remebered I love writing it. i was so shocked tho. I went to the midnight opening and my and my friends photo are in the local paper (worse picture taken of me EVER!). I was dressed as Hemrione. So much fun.  
Back to the matter at hand. Hope you like, review, and enjoy life! 


	12. Realisation

"Ron. We need to talk" The cool female voice said. Ron didn't look up from his long over due potions essay and just murmured a faint word of acknowledgement.  
Harry's voice joined the young woman's."It's about Hermione"

Ron's head bolted up at break neck speed. Harry and Ginny sank into the armchair by their red headed comrade.  
"We've noticed she's been a little off lately-"

"A little more than off!" Ron piped in.

"And we think it has something to do with Malfoy-"

"You think!"

"And you." Harry ended.  
Ron looked perplexed for a moment. Then waves of understanding crashed down and he remembered the fight.  
The fight was the worst one he had ever had with Hermione, or anyone for that matter. He had even gone so far as to almost call her a very rude name which made his ears redden at the memory.

"What's your point? Ron questioned, looking from his sister to Harry.

Harry and Ginny delved into explaining their latest theory on Hermione's and Malfoy's blossoming relationship.  
"And then there was that entry in her diary-"

Judging by the look on Harry's face she had forgotten to tell him. Plunging into her tale Ginny retold them of said diary entry.  
"She ended saying about you Ron, and how guilty she felt about it, I think…" Ginny trailed off, lost in her search of the last few sentences of the diary entry which explained the whole situation.

"Well" Said Harry as the new information sunk in "Well" He repeated dumbstruck by the latest news.

* * *

Sorry I took so long guys. I really am. I'm not happy with this chapter but thought you guys deserved an update. Next one will be sooner I promise (and it will have more romance). My house has been so busy with the computer constantly ocupied and when t's not it's having a crashing fit. This chapter was done yesterday evening but no beta was online and then when they came online they said nothing was wrong. Last but not least be warned: we are comming to an ending. Sobs About 3 more chapters ought to do it. Sobs 


	13. Accurate assumptions

Their feet tapped the empty hallway floor and the sound echoed off the hard stone walls. As the stair case drew into sight they realised that they would have to separate. Hermione was heading up to her common room, while Draco was going to his.

"Well" Breathed Hermione who was awkwardly swapping her weight from foot to foot.

"Well" Draco mouthed back.

As Hermione was about to say her goodbyes to the Slytherin she was silenced. She couldn't speak due to her shock and (probably the more likely cause) the fact that she now had Draco's tongue in her mouth.

She melted into his tongues familiar caress. Soon she found herself kissing back. Pressing up against the banister for support the plunged herself further into his mouth. Their kiss violently turned from a soft tender one to a ravenous beast of a kiss. Lust was overpowering all other senses.

Draco was taken so off guard by the bushy haired Gryffindor's move that he had almost pulled away. He would have if it had not been for the banister pushing all escapable space away.  
Hermione pushed herself upon him more desperate for the comfort of his kiss. This was all happening so fast. A little too fast for Draco.

Everything had changed with avid pace since her fight with Ron. And that's when it dawned on him.

She didn't love him.

She didn't even want to be with him.

She was doing this to hurt Ron.

She was doing this to get back at him. This was just to make him jealous. It was obvious to any one that there was something underlying between them.

She came to him for comfort when Ron had rejected her. And now Ron and Harry have disowned her who does she go to? Him.

As all these thoughts flew thoughts Draco's head he froze in comprehension. Sensing this Hermione pulled away, he cheeks flushed with a vibrant array of reds and pinks.

"Hermione" He began but didn't know what he was going to say next. Thankfully she butted in.

"I'm so sorry if I sprung this on you. If you don't and to then"

"No. It's got nothing to do with that." Lord knew how much Draco wanted to.

"Then what?" asked Hermione, hurt gleaming in her damp eyes.

"It's Ron"

* * *

A/N: Ha! Take that DMHG shippers! Leather and librarys my bum! Lol, only kidding with ya. Not quite sure how to end this story now. I wasn't even sure on this chapter. I could either make it end happy or do this so I did this. Now I'm not sure who Hermy should go with. Ron or Draco? Wait! I know. Idea just came to me. Evil grin Don't worry. No one dies. Unless…Evil grin 


	14. The Ending

A/N: This is it guys. The last official chapter! Don't worry though. There will be an epilogue. I'm gonna miss writing this story. It's been so much fun. And thanks to all you guys who read and review it! But enough of that. There is a time for good byes and that it the epilogue. For now, on with the story. (I know it's really short but I sat down to write it and this was all that came out. Please forgive me. The last part will be really long. I promise!)

* * *

_2nd March 1996, 5.10pm_

_Weasley and Hermione are together. Go figure. It was there one week anniversary yesterday, not that I was keeping track. _

_It's quite disgusting really. Weasley is always all over her. You'd think he's never had a girlfriend before. _

_But that Granger is the worse. She just lets him publicly drool all over her. It's sick. It's degusting. It's just down right wrong!  
Hermione still gives me a quick smile in the corridor when she thinks Weasel isn't looking. Of course he is. He glowers at he and me where as I just ignore her.  
Using me to get with Weasley, and ruining my reputation further and she thinks I'm going to acknowledge her? _

_Draco_

Draco closed his diary and concealed it in his bedside cabinet before charming it safe from prying hands and eyes. He then looked up and glanced around the room. Empty as ever.  
Since befriending Granger Draco's reputation had gone down from very little to nothing at all. Who wants to know the Slytherin who hangs out with Mudbloods?  
Sighing he pulled out a green handkerchief and patted his eyes clean of any moister before standing up and going for a walk.

* * *

Hello again. Just here to link to a banner Poonum made for this fic before I forget, again.  
http/ (Btw, any of you catch 'Lost'? It is now my new favorite program!) 


	15. The End?

A/N: Thought I'd get this out of the way here so you don't have me waffling on at the end. Just want to thank all my beat readers takes in deep breath: Jennie, Naomi, Poonum, Abera, Yasmin, and all the others who may have helped. I also want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I'd like to thank my mum and my dad and all the little people who helped me here wipes away imaginary tear.So until next time, Auf Wiedersehen.

* * *

Draco tore down the corridor, his feet leading him to an unknown destination. The setting sun cast a ruby glaze over the castle and as he scampered down the hall way the red on his face was broken up by passing shadows from the window bars. As he turned into the passage shadow enclosed him but his face remained red.

His eyes swollen and blood shot and he checks stained with tears he used the sleeve of his robe to push away the tears. As his vision blurred over he heard distant footsteps faintly, but they were coming closer.

He gained speed as he tried to run straight around the self that was swiftly closing the gap.

He was caught of guard and unprepared when he found himself winded and laying spread eagled on the floor. His eyes remained closed in hope that when he opening them he would be sitting in the middle of a deserted hall. But he hadn't heard someone moving away.

"I'm- I'm so sorry." Said a female voice which probed him to open his eyes – but only a crack.

Through the blurred shapes and colours he could make out a face and hair. Lots and lots of wild brown hair. He shut his eyes tight and opened them again but there still remained Hermione. Sighing he slowly got up and helped Hermione pick up the mammoth load of books she had been carrying.

"Thanks." She murmured and continued babbling incoherently about 'not being able to see where I was going'.

As Draco picked up the last book labelled _Hogwarts: A history_ and added to the pile by Hermione's feet he looked up.  
Their eyes meet and Hermione could see he had been crying. Although his eyes had deflated his face still had the tell-tell salty polish on it. Draco tried to look away. Lord knows it was painful to hold her gaze but as hard as much as he willed he couldn't escape her brilliant brown orbs.

Hermione-never moving her eyes from his- delved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a plain white handkerchief with modest lace edging. In Mrs Weasley fashion she swabbed his face (barely fighting the urge to lick the hankie beforehand). His chin rested on her palm which drew his face closer to hers. Draco tried to move his face out of the way but it was no use. She had his head positioned in a vice grip.

Just as he about to lunge head first into a concocted tell of being happy for the Gryffindor couple Hermione pulled his head in even further until it was an inch from her own.

"I'm _so_ sorry" And with out explanation she brought her lips crashing down onto his.  
A million volts pulsed thought Draco's body as their lips caught together. As their lips brushed simultaneously Draco felt his head fill with Helium and become very light.

As the kiss grew Draco was taken off guard by the gymnastics Hermione was performing in his mouth.

"Hermione. We can't." He breathed against her soft cheeks as they pulled apart. But he was answered with another gentle kiss grazing his lips.

The End?


End file.
